Seddie Essay
by CeliseShipper
Summary: Analyzation of the complicated relationship between Sam and Freddie


Seddie?

What is seddie, really?

Some may refer to it as an "Abusive relationship". Others may refer to it as "unrealistic" or "unwanted in a real relationship". But I refer to the shipping of Sam and Freddie on the Television show iCarly to be one of the biggest inspirations in my life, and something that has continually made me happy.

I remember my first episode of iCarly. I was 10 years old at the time (I believe that is correct), and I watched the premiere. I was (and still am) a huge fan of Drake & Josh, and I wanted to see 'Megan's' new show. My first thought when seeing Carly and Freddie's interaction was "wouldn't it be cute if she liked him back one day?". And then something happened.

Sam Puckett entered the room.

"Hey, who invited the doof?"

Change of plans.

Sam and Freddie, from their first seen interaction, had a hate interaction, but one so they could still be around each other as long as there was the wall of mutual friend Carly Shay in between them. Past those first few minutes of interaction in iPilot, we saw that there was more than just hate with a boundary - something more.

In iDream of Dance, we saw their heads rest on each others for a moment when they were asleep on the coach. A couple of us, alone on our coaches, in our pajamas, watching iCarly before bed, squealed. The very first stages of shipping, ladies and gentlemen. I had a similar reaction when they hugged - of course that ended in a wedgie for Freddie, but it was still a hug. We were able to see that behind the wall - the game - that Sam and Freddie put between them, there were trues signs of friendship, and something more than just than hate. We would not start a webshow and work alongside with someone we hated, especially at that age. Even with Carly between them. There was some feeling between them. We were able to notice it.

Freddie was afraid of Sam. She was stronger than him. She was taller. She could snap him like a twig, and she was the stereotypical school bully. Yes, Freddie Benson was afraid of Sam Puckett. But he was not intimidated by her.

He would make fun of Sam, asking about the pimples on her butt, and then cowering in fear from her glare. Even if he knew physical and mental pain was coming, Freddie still stood up and tried to "get back" at Sam. Why? Why didn't he stay away from someone like this? why didn't he just keep his cool around her, not say anything?

Well, if he had romantic feelings for Sam, what about Carly? I do not believe Freddie had romantic feelings for Sam at this point. He had growing platonic feelings of which he wanted to deny, so he covered it with excessive hate. Same with Sam. The two of them thought they had us fooled, but scenes like in iLike Jake when the two are able to bond over Jake's horrible singing in a humorous kind of way show that the foundation of their friendship is built on more than just hate. I do believe Freddie had a deep crush on Carly for some years. I do not believe he was in love, however, especially for the first season. They were in eighth grade, let's remember that. However, I don't believe Freddie's crush on Carly was "stalkerish" or "creepy" like some seddiers. I believe it was cute. I think guys who do those kind of things are cute.

Nevertheless, it is innaccurate to say that Freddie could have been totally engrossed with Carly and nothing but Carly. In iWill Date Freddie, Freddie accepts a date with a girl and ends up going out with her for a little while. They also have a small kiss, one that Freddie excuses as not counting, but he enjoyed it. Besides the fact that this girl turned out to be a worm of a human being, Freddie broadened his horizons.

And it was very possible for him to have some deeper feeling for Samantha Puckett.

Oh season 2, the the season carrying the largest amount of my favorite episodes ever. iGo to Japan, iChristmas, iTwins, iPie, iMust Have Locker 239, iReunite With Messy, and iKiss. We will be focusing more on the latter three.

In season 2, Seddie's relationship further continued to grow. They started having more of a relationship. In iGo to Japan, they actually hug (without a wedgie this time), and during iMust Have Locker 239, they have to spend some quality time together after being forced to share a locker.

In iReunite with Missy, we were able to see a side of both of them we had never seen before in their relationship with each other. Sam goes to Freddie when she has a problem with Missy, because she knows he will listen. The conversation isn't about sarcasm or Sam beating or being rude to Freddie - It's a friend asking a friend for help. Freddie, though doubtful of Sam's intentions at first, believes Sam's. Believes what Sam's said about Missy despite the lies and mean things she had done to him in the past. He gives up something that he won, something that he really wanted, because he believed Sam. Because he didn't just hate her. "You care about Sam" - Carly Shay.

Sam and Freddie are slowly making more and more holes in their wall of hate that they set between them

Show care and compassion for each other, and trying to help one another.

Could this newfound care, respect, and trust for one another be found 10 episodes earlier, in iKiss, when the two shared something very precious together...Their first kiss?

I remember watching iKiss. I was always very good at reading iCarly promos, and I read this one very perfectly. (I did not read the Tiger Beat issue on this before hand, although I wished I had :(). I was able to pick out parts of the promo. "Sam made this face cause she heard Freddie never kissed anyone" and "this is obviously an iCarly skit". Something - Something told me that it was Sam and Freddie. If I had read TB my feelings would have been assured, but I had to wait in nervousness until that night, hoping I was right.

I was.

I was so excited I couldn't sleep.

The next day, I had theatre, and I was asking all the other kids if they had seen iCarly, and most of them had. Some already knew about the kiss from Tiger Beat, but all were equally as happy as I was. I still find it sad that if I did the same thing after an episode today, I would getting funny looks. Even if it was little kids, with Nick's promotion, none of them would have known it was on.

I just remember how happy I was that they had kissed.

In a year, I had already grown an emotional connection. I was an 11 year old shipper. I just didn't know it yet.

Attracted to the thought about how cute it is when hate turns to love. How true love doesn't have to be mushy and spring from romantic junk.

Sam and Freddie, despite the game, or wall that they had built, had kissed. Let each other give that important moment in their life.

iThink They Kissed. The opening episode of season 3. Carly finds out about Sam and Freddie's kiss. Except Carly isn't jealous. She's angry she wasn't told about it. The two closest friend in her life that completed the iCarly trio had kept something from her. Carly gets over it. She doesn't have jealousy. She isn't jealous of Sam. She only has platonic feelings for Freddie, as expressed through all the years Freddie has claimed to be in love with her. Freddie also dies down on his rants about his true love for Carly. There is hint of crush here in there, but it is nothing compared to what used to exist.

An episode very much needed to note is iSpeed Date. Carly and Freddie, after having very bad dates to a Sadie Hawkins dance. They both want at least one dance of the night, so they end up having a slow dance in the groovy smoothie. Sam walks in during this dance. She stands there for a moment, and then walks out of the restaurant. Before leaving, she makes one last sad glance through the window. She doesn't say anything. Carly and Freddie did not even know she was there. Sam was not acting like Sam. She would be expected to make some rude or teasing remark, maybe mocking Freddie about this is all he'll ever get of Freddie. But instead she just looks sad, walks away, and never mentions it again. What caused Sam to look in such an un-Sam like fashoin? She entered the groovy smoothie to get something. A smoothie or food, or maybe her friends. But she leaves sadly, saying nothing, and getting nothing. Could it have been her best friend wrapped in the arms of the boy she liked?

And then there was iSaved Your Life. Carly kissed Freddie after he was injured after he saved her from a taco truck. Carly and Freddie started dating for a bit, and then Sam Puckett stepped in. She told Freddie that he was "foreign bacon" to Carly. Foreign bacon. That she only loves him for what he did. Freddie does break it with Carly, and says that when the hero thing wears off, and she still wants to date him, he would glady accept. Over two years after that, nothing of that episode has been mentioned until iApril Fools. Question is, why would Sam sabotage a relationship between her best friends? Could it be that that she knew it was truly not right? Could she hav been jealous? COuld it have been both? Why did Sam go to Freddie instead of her best friend Carly? Why couldn't Sam herself go to Carly and ask her to rethink her feeings about Freddie? Why did Freddie listen to Sam, and turn away the girls he's been trying to get for years on end? Could there have possibly been something more there?

Absolutely.

In the very next episode, after Sam teases Freddie, he jokes "Oh Sam, if you're in love with me, just say so!"

In iStart a Fanwar, Dan represented the iCarly fandom of one that partially covers how we categorize ourselves - seddie and creddie. In the end, Carly confirmed that there was nothing romantic between any of them. Whether they had secret feelings or not, Carly had moved on. She had Adam, the guy she was constantly trying to get back the entire episode.

But the seddie focus of season 4 wasn't iStart a Fanwar. It was an arc of episodes, starting with what changed everything.

iOMG.

When Sam Puckett grabbed Freddie Benson by the shoulders and kissed him with everything she had. They day she stopped pretending. The day she thew the wall down. It was the day Sam decided she was tired of playing the game. She did not hate Freddie, she was in love with him. Maybe she hadn't been in love with him from the beginning, but something grew over the course of their relationship. Something that neither of them would admit. Something that they could only feel inside. Something they were trying to hide because they needed to hate each other.

In iLost My Mind, Freddie kissed Sam. She thought she was crazy to love him, but if she was crazy, he was crazy, because he loved her too.

And then they started dating.

The thing we had waited four seasons for. Something I had been waiting for since I was ten years old. The joy of seeing the OTP that had seemed impossible all of these years had happened. I watched their kisses. Their hand holding. The names they called each other.

And then there was the fighting.

Once they learned to not drag Carly into their fights, things got better.

And then in iLove You, they called it quits in the elevator. By what? An idea? Sam and Freddie are never going to stop fighting. They're Sam and Freddie. Fighting is in their genes. They fought before and didn't end their friendship. Why was it so much more different when they dated? Because they weren't the normal couple. They weren't what they had seen of other couples, and they framed it in their minds that it was wrong, even thought it wasn't. That is what I learned that night. That there are some couples that can be love hate couples and make it through anything together.

Right after the break up, was the line that probably made me cry more than the break up itself.

"I love you".

Freddie.

And then Sam says it back. Resulting in a kiss. (and an hour and a half make out session). I wouldn't break up with someone I was in love with, especially if they were in love with me back. So...Why did they? Because they were convinced it was wrong. Convinced they didn't have anything in common.

Maybe they didn't have anything easily seen in common. Like drama club, or an interest. The closest thing they had was iCarly. But there was so much more that they could have in common than jailed relatives and model train clubs. They are both very strong in standing up for what they believe in. They have Carly, the one that brought them together. They know other languages. And although neither of them will admit it, they always have a need to impress other people, especially each other. Sam and Freddie had a lot of things in common. They just couldn't see them, and convinced them that because of this, they should break up. Something I know they will realize.

Because Sam and Freddie are in love. They said they were in love. They did not break up because they did not love each other. They broke up for stupid reasons that were framed into their minds.

Seddie has to happen. It's only realistic. There is less closing on the seddie relationship than on the creddie relationship. Dan left the episode like that for a reason. Good writers, no matter how trollish they are, do not pull something like that and do not have some sort of conclusion.

Seddie will always be mine. Seddie will always be a close third in what is important to me in iCarly.

1. Comedy

2. Creddiam

3. Seddie

We believe in Seddie because Seddie is our love. We were attracted to this couple that seemed to have not even a platonic connection to each other for a reason. And that reason is love.

...If my term paper was on seddie...I so would have gotten an A. 


End file.
